Reddy's 5 Minutes of Power
by Harmless Orange
Summary: Short 'what if' one-shot from TF2 Comics. Basically what if Bidwell DIDN'T stop Reddy from beating up Olivia in the 'Ring of Fired' comic.


**Reddy's 5 Minutes of Power**

* * *

" **You.** " Saxton Hale points dramatically at the old man standing in front of army of robots. Hale's glorious index finger raised in such a way that it would make certain spiky blue-wearing hippie proud. "Bidwell, who is it?" The CEO of Mann Co. side glanced one of his butlers, the Bidwell. "Gray Mann sir, the one attacking us with robots." Bidwell explained, resisting a sigh.

"Not quite… Mister Bidwell." The Gray Mann hissed, scratching his thumb with index finger. "Thanks to those mercenary brutes of yours," Venom was dripping from Gray Mann's mouth at words 'mercenary brutes'. "our war turned into yet another intractable stalemate." Gray Mann placed his hands on Hale's metallic desk.

"The war is over, Hale. You win. I give up." The CEO of Gray Gravel locked his eyes with Hale's. "I am here to offer you a new proposition." The metallic desk started to grow warm for some reason. But the temperature was unnoticed by Gray Mann for now.

"All or nothing."

Hot

"The winner…"

Hotter. Gray Mann lowered his gaze at his hands.

"Take…"

* **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS***

The desk became too hot for the CEO of Gray Gravel to hold his hands on. With the sound of flesh cooking, he instantly raised his slightly charred hands off the strange desk with "alggHHHH!"

"What is wrong with your desk?" The moment the old man raised his gaze on the muscular Australian, he saw him cracking an egg with one hand and spilling the content onto his overheating desk with spatula in his other hands. "Nothing!" Hale chuckled. "I think you'll find your hands have been seared to a perfect 135 degrees." Hale pointed his spatula at Mann's hands. The Australian was widely grinning at sight of charred hands.

"My flesh! It falls off my bones!" Old man tried his best to prevent losing his hands. Hale got him good, while the Medi-Gun is able to heal every wound, it struggles with healing the burns. Meaning there's a chance Gray Mann might permanently lose both his hands!

"Ha! You said it! Wait'll you see what it does to these ribeyes!" Hale again chuckled. Before pouring even more salt to the wounds. "Don't flip up on hand meat, now! Save room for steak and eggs!"

"I'm not here for eggs, Hale. I'm here for the Mann Co. Challenge." Gray Mann hissed.

Saxton Hale didn't miss a beat to point his spatula at Bidwell. "Bidwell?" The person in question took the hint. "The CEO of any other company can take over Mann Co. legally if they beat you in unarmed combat, sir."

"That is a fantastic policy."

"You wrote it, sir."

"Wait. So is this shallow-chested old mummy saying what I sincerely pray to god that he's saying?"

Gray Mann (Already healed thanks to Robo-Medic's Medi-Gun, but still holding his both hands together) smirked. "Heh, in manner of speaking, yes. Let-"

Saxton Hale cut Gray Mann off by grabbing his neck with his left hand, and beating the living crap out of him with right hand punching his face with speed of about 9001 punches per minute with force over 2,751 pounds per square inch… All while casually whistling a song named 'Magnum Force'.

After 3 seconds of beating the crap out of Gray Mann, which is over 157 full punches to the face. "Spth! Wait! Shtop!" Gray Mann managed to choke out. Saxton Hale prepared his right fist but did not bring it down again. "What's up?"

"Not me you ihtion! I'm not the CEO oph Gray Gravel!"

"Then who is?"

"Her." The NOT CEO of Gray Gravel smirked while pointing to the side, at rather adorable looking girl. Olivia. "Now daddy?" The little girl asks innocently. Her eyes taking over Saxton's features.

"You… you want me to beat up a little girl?" Hale asks in disbelief. Gray Mann chuckles. "Hh hh hh hh! Yesh, Saxshton. And when you can't, Mann Co. is mine." Hale grimaced. "Oooo, you rotten old son of a bitch, I'll-"

"Hale!" Olivia cut the CEO of Mann Co. He stared at her in surprise that was clearly visible on his face. The CEO of Gray Gravel a.K.a little girl donned her grey fingerless gloves. "I haven't got all day."

For next 10 minutes, Olivia unleashed a power series of punches that Saxton's thick skin didn't even register, meanwhile while Olivia mercilessly assaulted the great hero of Australia with such bravery and courage that Saxton himself would be proud of. However the CEO of Mann Co. simply strands dumbfounded in one place, thinking what he should do to NOT lose Mann Co., and DON'T make the little girl cry, because even big man as himself wouldn't dare to do it.

He began opting on painless and instantaneous method of finishing her off, punching her is obviously no no, stomping wouldn't do, same with necksnap. The large muscular man eventually sat cross-legged and rested his head on his hand, thinking what to do while the same girl was literally jumping on his head. AND HIS SKIN STILL DIDN'T REGISTER THAT FACT!

Eventually he had enough. "Hot sauce! I can't do it! Saxton Hale will NOT fight a child!"

Hale's mind went into overdrive while Old Gray Mann laughed his life off, laughing so hard that he had to hold his stomach and was unable to pick himself off the floor. "Think, Saxton. Thinkthinkthink…" His gaze eventually landed on his butlers, giving him great idea! "Bidwell! Congratulations you're CEO. Now fight this little girl!" His former-butler-currently-CEO of Mann Co. frowned. "Sir, I'm hardly going to fistfight a child just to get a prom—" Saxton cut him off, pointing at Reddy. "Finefinefine. Bidwell, you're fired."

Bidwell sighed and walked away from the Saxton Hale, but after taking few steps towards the only entrance which is covered by robots. He heard Saxton's. "Reddy? Same deal. Go get her champ."

"Yes, sir." Reddy shouted vigorously as he approached Olivia.

Gray Mann stopped laughing.

Saxton Hale had hopeful look on his face.

Olivia throw another punch, this time at Reddy.

Bidwell saw where this is going. But he was too late to stop it.

Reddy effortlessly caught her punch in his palm, his another hand already going for open-handed slap.

Room went silent, as the sound of slap was heard everywhere in the room. The slap wasn't that powerful, but it was enough to fill the room with sound of little girl crying.

"Waaaaaaah! Daddy!" Olivia threw her arms around Gray Mann and hugged him tightly, who hisses while stroking Olivia's hair. "Yhou monster! You dare to make a little girl cry!? Tch." Old Man stood up while still hugging and comforting crying little girl. While the current CEO of Mann Co. raised his hands triumphantly! "Ha ha! Now I am new CEO of Mann Co."

Bidwell sighed while facepalming. "And you caused a little girl cry in order to do that. Do you even know what you did?" Reddy ignored Bidwell, he was too focused on Saxton Hale who put his giant hand on Reddy's shoulder. "That's my worker, good work there. Now excuse me I gotta have to get my company back."

Reddy never saw Saxton Hale's fist coming to him.

* * *

 **Reddy's 5 Minutes of Power**

* * *

That's just little random idea I had, not sure if you're going to like it but meh. I will see, leave a review for me 'kay?


End file.
